


Haircut

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: fanfic50, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke gets a shock when Casey comes home from a seminar





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hair

„What the hell ...“

Zeke stared at his best friend who was just coming home from a two-week-photography-seminar. To be honest, he had missed him, much more than expected. So he had offered to go to the bus station and pick him up.

He hadn't been prepared for that. Casey's brown hair was always slightly messy, especially when it was a bit longer. Zeke had always liked it this way; it was so Casey that he didn't try to follow the newest trends; he liked his wide denim, stupid checkered shirts and didn't mind some curls falling into his forehead.

But now Zeke had needed to look twice to recognize him. The same blue eyes, the same wide smile … but the hair? Gone. Shaved. Shorter than short.

Casey dropped his backpack onto the ground and tried to pull him into a hearty embrace. But Zeke stepped back.

„What have you done,“ he asked, not able to hide his shock.

Casey grinned wide and run his fingers over his hair.  
„It's cool, don't you think so?“

„It's awful. That's so not you.“

„Oh, c'mon, Zeke, don't be that boring. Most guys in the photo course shaved their hair, some of them even complete. Have you ever noticed how hot a bold head looks like?“

Zeke cringed inwardly and pulled his face.  
„Sure, when you are into 50-year-old guys.“

Casey chuckled hilariously.  
„Wait, until you've seen my photos. Daryl, he's twenty. Bold head, tattoos, and a piercing. Holy shit, he's so photogenic.“

Zeke paled visibly.  
„Don't tell me that you also got a tattoo.“

„I was thinking about it. But a good tattoo is pretty expensive; this will have to wait until I will have my first well-paid job.“

Good. The relief Zeke felt was immense. The hair would grow again, a tattoo would be forever. And he would do all to bring Casey back to terms before it was too late. That was for sure.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for FanFic50 (LJ Comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
